bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Bomber
|image=005-NinjaMonkey.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Ninja Monkey |unlocked=37,500 XP |path=3 |upgrade=5 |cost=$34,000 (Easy) $40,000 (Medium) $43,600 (Hard) $48,000 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (shuriken, excluding additional upgrades) 1 (caltrops) 5 (flash bomb) 1000 (sticky bomb, explodes after 3.0s) |pierce=2 (shuriken, excluding additional upgrades) 3 (caltrops) 60 (flash bomb) 1 (sticky bomb, attachment) |attackspeed=Moderately Fast (shuriken, every 0.7s, excluding additional upgrades) Slow (caltrops, every 2.2s, excluding additional upgrades) Slow (flash bomb, every 2.8s, excluding additional upgrades) Slow (sticky bomb, every 2.0s, excluding additional upgrades) |range=40 (shurikens, caltrops, and flash bombs, excluding additional upgrades) Infinite (sticky bombs) |statuseffects = 1.0s stun (flash bomb, bloons) 0.25s stun (flash bomb, MOAB-class) 1.0s stun (sticky bomb) |towerboosts = N/A |camo=Yes (can decamo with 0/2/5) |related upgrades= }} Master Bomber is the final upgrade in Path 3 for the Ninja Monkey in BTD6. The upgrade allows both types of bombs (Flash Bombs and Sticky Bombs) to stun MOAB-class bloons and it increases the damage dealt by sticky bombs from 400 to 1000, allowing them to instantly destroy the top layers of MOABs, DDTs, and BFBs on normal games. It also increases the rate at which sticky bombs are thrown and allows the Ninja Monkey to throw Sticky Bombs at any range. It costs $34,000 on Easy, $40,000 on Medium, $43,200 on Hard, and $48,000 on Impoppable. Version History ;7.0 Cost of Master Bomber decreased ($60k --> $40k) ;8.0 Master Bomber's Sticky Bomb attack now stuns MOAB-class Bloons for 1 second upon impact. Flash Bomb now stuns MOAB-class bloons for 0.25 seconds. Flash Bomb damage increased (1 → 5) ;9.0 Now correctly applies stun art. Tips *It is recommended to purchase Ninja Discipline as well when purchasing the Master Bomber because it will make it overall shoot faster, including the rate at which bombs are thrown. The immense power of the bombs alone outweigh the power of its shurikens, so it is not worth purchasing the Path 2 upgrades (Distraction and Counter-Espionage), especially because only one Master Bomber may ever be on the track at one time. However, if your camo defense is lacking then the sticky bombs can strip the camo property off DDTs. *Despite its slow attack speed with the bombs, it can still reliably destroy MOABs and DDTs effectively, granted you place it in a place with lots of vision. *The Master Bomber's Sticky Bombs have infinite range. *Each sticky bomb does 1000 damage, taking out BFBs and lower but not the Bloons inside. *It is also advised to spam Shinobi Tactics ninjas around the Master Bomber, because it will increase its Sticky Bombs firing rate. If there are enough Shinobis, it can throw out Sticky Bombs at hypersonic speed, which makes it really be a "Monkey MOAB Demolition Machine". Gallery Master Bomber Icon BTD6.png|Master Bomber upgrade icon masterbomber.png|Master Bomber Sticky Bombs infinite range.png|Sticky Bombs shot at an infinite range F9F83BD0-73F4-43D8-A960-FE1E835D0C7E.png|Master Bomber looking at robotic arm Trivia *Master Bomber is the most expensive Ninja Monkey upgrade in the game, even after the price buff in Version 7.0. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades